Articulations between bony vertebrae of a human spine frequently deteriorate with age or trauma and become a source of pain. A spinal disk is one of these articulations and with the aging process it loses its normal consistency and volume and collapses allowing for abnormally painful motion within the anterior spinal column The spinal disk is a complex cylindrical weight-bearing fibrous structure with a non-compressible viscous center. The spinal disk articulates with bony vertebrae above and below through a large surface area circular interface known as an endplate. The endplate is a thin (1-3 mm) approximately round 2-4 cm in diameter plate of dense bone and cartilage accounting for a majority of the weight-bearing capacity.
Surgical treatment of disk disorders frequently requires elimination of movement across an abnormal spinal disk. This is accomplished by allowing bone to grow between adjacent vertebrae and through a disk space of the abnormal spinal disk. It is desirable to reconstruct the disk space to its prior normal height by opening the space previously occupied by the removed spinal disk while retaining normal curvature of the spine determined by the differential height between the front and the back of the spinal disk (FIG. 3). This is commonly achieved by using inserts or implants which open the disk space and which allow for growth of the bridging bone. The ultimate effectiveness of an implant is based on the following factors: (i) ability to reconstruct and maintain a normal configuration of a vertebral column; (ii) ease of insertion; (iii) facilitation of bony fusion; and (iv) restriction of movement across the disk space
Implants utilized in fusion of a human spine and delivered in a straight trajectory through the front of the spine and into the disk space are well known to those skilled in the art. They vary in shape but possess similar characteristics with upper and lower surfaces conforming to a shape of vertebral endplates and a vertical design aiming to open or reconstruct the collapsed disk space. These implants are sufficiently porous or hollow to allow bone to grow through the implants and bridge two vertebrae referred to as bone fusion. These implants perform well with vertical loading of the spine or in flexion. However, these implants are not able to restrict the movement between two vertebrae when vertebrae are pulled apart or are in extension and lateral bending. Further, these implants provide negligible restriction during sliding motion (translation) and rotation.
Devices that cut into or have protrusions directed into or through the endplate, are also known in the related art. These protrusions penetrate the endplate and potentially create channels for a bone growth, yet the protrusions do not alter structural properties of the endplate. The protrusions reduce the risk of extrusion of the implant out of the disk space. These protrusions negligibly restrict translation or sliding motion but they do not restrict extension and lateral bending. This necessitates additional fixation (immobilization) usually consisting of posterior pedicle screws.
There would be a substantial benefit in an anterior fixation device which would on its own rigidly fixate the spine in all direction of motion.